In Blood Only
by Xenane
Summary: TRADUCTION de E.M.Snape. Snape découvre qu’il est le père d’Harry Potter. Personne n’est heureux face à cette révélation.
1. La Mémoire

**Titre:** In Blood Only

**Auteur:** E.M. Snape

**Beta Correctrice : **lulu88. Merci beaucoup ma chérie, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi! Jt'adore.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à E.M. Snape sauf la traduction

**Resumé **: TRADUCTION de E.M.Snpae. Snape découvre qu'il est le père d'Harry Potter. Personne n'est heureux face à cette révélation.

**Note : J'espère que cette nouvelle traduction va vous plaire, c'est une fic vraiment magnifique et qui a rencontrée énormément de succès chez les anglophones : plus de 3100 reviews ! J'espère qu'elle sera autant apprécié par les francophones parce qu'elle le mérite !**

_**Je vous laisse à la lecture du premier chapitre…**_

_**Je dédicace cette traduction à ma chérie, ma beta correctrice : lulu88, une amie sincère qui me manques beaucoup ! Je pense que tu prendras plaisir à suivre les aventures de ton Cher Severus….**_

_**Partie 1 : La Mémoire**_

_Snape entra dans les toilettes, seulement pour être attaqué par la vue d'un Gilderoy Lockhart émergeant d'une stalle. Snape jeta un œil aux toilettes qu'il avait utilisés et réalisa avec dédain qu'il avait des difficultés à se rincer._

_- « Vous avez bouché les toilettes. » nota t-il sèchement._

_Lockhart parut agité, « En fait » et avant que Snape ne pût réagir, il sortit brusquement sa baguette « Obliviate ! »_

_Endormi par le sort, Snape put seulement écouter et accepter quand Lockhart lui dit « Vous avez bouché les toilettes. »_

_Après le départ de l'autre homme, l'effet de transe du sort se dissipa et il regarda, déconcerté, les toilettes qu'il avait bouchées, se demandant pourquoi il ressentait encore le besoin de les utiliser._

**°°°§§§°°°**

_Ah, je me rappelle de ça_ pensa Snape, irrité par la dernière heure qu'il avait dépensée à chercher Rusard pour que les toilettes soient débouchées.

Il était encore dans les toilettes lorsque sa mémoire se restaura. En testant leurs préparations, sa classe de potions qui passait les Buses cette année, avait découvert un nombre surprenant d'étudiants qui avait été obliviatés à un moment ou à un autre par Gilderoy Lockhart. Sa curiosité piquée, Snape réveilla sa mémoire dès que sa classe fut sortie. Il avait déjà été témoin de Lockhart renversant une étagère (il était _connu_ qu'il n'était pas que négligeant !), glissant sur la surface glissante à la sortie de la classe de DFCM, et avalant son café de travers. Pourquoi cet idiot infernal avait ressenti le besoin d'effacer les souvenirs de tous ces embarras mineurs. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas un homme à s'embarrasser lui-même quotidiennement avec ses tentatives lamentables de sorcellerie.

Snape aurait maudit cet imbécile, s'il n'était pas déjà à St Mangouste, luttant pour se rappeler les détails insignifiants de son existence. En vue des circonstances, Snape commençait à apprécier ce concept cosmique de la justice. Comment un homme qui avait une si grande considération pour les souvenirs des autres avait perdu ses propres souvenirs.

Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir de sa perte de mémoires diminuer, il se prépara alors à l'enlever, il supposait qu'il n'y avait plus d'incident d'obliviaté de Lockhart dans sa mémoire…

Il s'effondra de nouveau à sa place, lorsque quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant fut percé, un autre souvenir, enterré beaucoup plus profondément, obliviaté par un charme beaucoup plus puissant. Le « courant d'air » intérieur n'était habituellement pas assez fort pour restaurer les obliviatés très puissants (ce qui expliquait la présence de Lokhart à St Mangouste). Snape reconnu la sensation fugace dans sa mémoire quand il remonta ses pensées. Cela avait été enterré très profondément. Il y avait _clairement_ quelqu'un qui voulait qu'il oublie ceci.

Intrigué, il éclairci son esprit, utilisant chaque compétence d'Occlumencie qu'il avait à jamais acquis. Il força les questions dans son esprit – _Qui avait fait ceci ? Etait-ce Voldemort qui avait essayer de cacher quelques arrangements abominables ? Potter essayant de cacher quelques misérables petites escapades –Non, Potter n'avait pas la compétence ou l'astuce de faire quelque chose comme ceci—et ce changement était vieux dans son esprit._

La mémoire revint lentement au début – Potter roué de coups sur le lit, les yeux tristes de Dumbledore, les propres mains pâles de Snape remuant une potion—puis une explosion de couleurs et de sons retentit :

_- « Depuis combien de temps est-il dans cet état ? s'entendit-il demander, brassant encore la potion dont il avait tiré la préparation de ses papiers. Tous les ingrédients avaient été posés près du chaudron, au milieu de l'infirmerie, attendant d'être utilisés par le Maitre de Potions pour compléter la préparation._

_- « Trois heures » répondit Pomfresh, planant inquiète au pied du lit d'hôpital de Potter alors que le garçon roué de coups frémissait dans son sommeil, « Il ne répondra même plus aux stimuli maintenant. »_

_Snape sentit la potion, vérifiant qu'elle était dans un état correct pour l'ingestion._

_- « Severus », il pouvait entendre la voix légère de Dumbledore, sentant sa main sur son épaule, « c'est prêt ? »_

_- « J'ai préparé le contre poison, comme vous me l'avez demandé monsieur le Directeur. » répondit-il, regardant le garçon sur le lit, luttant contre un adversaire invisible dans son état fiévreux. « Il manque seulement un ingrédient. Mais je dois vous avertir, le sang de ses relatifs ne pourrait contenir la signature génétique nécessaire pour le rendre efficace. »_

_- « Nous avons déjà vérifié cela » dit Madame Pomfresh d'un ton peu engageant, « sa tante et son cousin sont incompatibles. » _

_Snape regarda brusquement, dans une expression rigide, les yeux gris du vieux directeur derrière lui. « Alors Potter mourra. » Il fixa le visage du Directeur, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il avait gaspillé un temps précieux à lui demander de brasser cette potion quand ils auraient pu utiliser d'autres moyens alternatifs pour contrecarrer le poison. « Sans le sang d'un parent proche » expliqua t-il soigneusement au Directeur, stupéfié par la manière dont celui-ci avait agit, « cette potion est totalement inutile. »_

_Les yeux clairs de Dumbledore le regardèrent gravement « Je le réalise. » Il regarda tristement vers Potter, encore inconscient sur son lit d'hôpital, puis il se retourna vers le Maitre de Potion « Utilise ton propre sang, Severus. »._

_Snape le dévisagea « Avez-vous entendu un seul mot de ce que je viens de vous dire ? Mon sang…il a besoin du sang d'un proche. »_

_- « Utilise ton propre sang, Severus » répéta t-il doucement._

_Snape suivit l'ordre de Dumbledore, s'inquiétant au nom de Merlin, de l'erreur de l'autre homme. Ceci ne ferait rien pour aider son garçon prodige Le Directeur retardait juste un peu le temps avant que le garçon succombe inévitablement au poison. La logique de Dumbledore défiait Snape._

_Cependant il était inhabituel de désobéir aux ordres de Dumbledore, alors il se fit une incision prudente et déposa son sang rouge et épais dans la potion. Il tendit une fiole de la potion à Dumbledore, après un temps, s'inquiétant de savoir si le directeur n'était pas dans une période de déni. Le Directeur pencha la tête de Potter en arrière, lui versant la potion, qui était aussi inutile qu'un placébo, dans la gorge du garçon qui était en train de mourir…_

_Et soudain le corps de Potter s'apaisa, le souffle aigu tranchant et râpeux se calma, imposant un rythme. Un sentiment de paix ressorti de ses caractéristiques, les couleurs revenant sur ce visage pâle. Dumbledore reposa la fiole vide dans les mains inanimées de Snape et retourna près d'Harry. Snape pouvait voir de là où il était que la douleur du garçon s'effaçait, la potion avait fait son travail, et il reposait maintenant dans un sommeil naturel et facile._

_La main vieillie de Dumbledore caressa le front trempé de transpiration d'Harry, lissant les cheveux mouillés, s'attardant sur la cicatrice du garçon._

_Snape se tenait derrière, le regardant._

_- « Viens maintenant, Severus, avec un esprit aussi tranchant que le tien, tu as surement compris pourquoi cela a marché ? »_

_Snape regarda Dumbledore, plus il regarda le garçon. Non il ne l'avait pas fait. Il réfléchissait à comment…mais non c'était impossible._

_Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient complètements fermés sur lui, étrangement triste._

_- « Regarde-moi, Severus. »_

_Snape savait qu'il devait suivre les ordres de Dumbledore. Il le regarda. Fixant droit ces yeux gris tragiquement._

_Il entendit à peine Dumbledore chuchoter : « Obliviate. »._

**°°°§§§°°°**

Snape se figea dans l'incrédulité alors que la mémoire se restaurait lentement, il se rappela la voix de Dumbledore lui disant de retourner à ses activités précédentes. Et il se rappela qu'il retournait dans ses appartements, la tête dans les nuages, encore affecté par le charme de Dumbledore.

Il regarda ses copies, surpris par l'heure tardive, se demandant si ces petits marmots avaient écrit de tels essais d'esprit engourdis qui avait pour but de l'endormir quelques heures. Il se mit sur ses pieds, chancelant. Dumbledore l'avait obliviaté. Dumbledore avait osé l'obliviaté lui !

Il s'arrêta.

Du sang. Le sang avait guéri Potter. La particularité de ce contrepoison était que seul le sang de la famille proche était efficace pour le composant biologique. De rares cas de cousin ou d'oncle avait fonctionné, mais seulement très rarement. Il devait être …

Snape lança un regard féroce à un de ces pots, comme s'il était disposé à l'exploser. La seule possibilité…

Il ne pouvait pas l'être. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Ah, mais cela pouvait, une voix se rappela à lui, ses pensées s'illuminant face à cette nuit, ses yeux verts, cette peau chaude et salée…

Oh, non… s'il vous plait, non…

C'est à cet instant que Snape sut qu'il était le père d'Harry Potter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plût!

Prochain chapitre L'Aveugle voit 

A très bientôt


	2. L’aveugle voit

**Titre:** In Blood Only

**Auteur:** E.M. Snape

**Beta Correctrice : **lulu88. Merci beaucoup ma chérie, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi! Jt'adore.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à E.M. Snape sauf la traduction

**Resumé **: TRADUCTION de E.M.Snpae. Snape découvre qu'il est le père d'Harry Potter. Personne n'est heureux face à cette révélation.

**Note : J'espère que cette nouvelle traduction va vous plaire, c'est une fic vraiment magnifique et qui a rencontrée énormément de succès chez les anglophones : plus de 3100 reviews ! J'espère qu'elle sera autant appréciée par les francophones parce qu'elle le mérite !**

_**Je dédicace cette traduction à ma chérie, ma beta correctrice : lulu88, une amie sincère qui me manque beaucoup ! Je pense que tu prendras plaisir à suivre les aventures de ton Cher Severus….**_

_**Partie 2 : L'aveugle voit**_

_Il se rappelait du jour où elle était apparue à sa porte. Aucun mot d'amour n'avait été échangé. Ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés. Il ne savait toujours pas si elle avait considéré ça comme une baise par pitié ou si elle était simplement un peu une prostituée comme il l'appelait dans son esprit._

_Ses yeux verts fanés, injectés de sang, son nez rougis$ comme si elle avait trop pressé un tissu froissé dessus, elle informa Snivellus qu'elle était amoureuse de Potter, donc qu'il ne devrait rien dire à propos de ceci. Mais elle ne pouvait pas croire que son James chéri, alors qu'ils étaient à peine sortis de Poudlard, était déjà intéressé par une autre femme. Y avait-il quelque chose de mauvais avec elle, pour qu'elle ne retienne pas l'intérêt de James ? Il l'avait courtisé pendant des années—comment avait il pu perdre tout intérêt pour elle, alors qu'elle venait juste d'accepter de se marier avec lui ?_

_Comment lamentable et répulsif cela était. Tout dans Snivellus était figé loin d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle presse ses seins chauds dans ses mains et enfourche ses genoux se pressant contre sa virilité durcie à travers son pantalon. Et alors un brouillard de chaleur consuma son esprit._

_C'était sa première fois avec une femme. Ses cheveux graisseux et décharnés, son nez trop grand et son maintient hostile, il ne pouvait pas être mieux et elle le savait. Elle l'avait su alors qu'un petit sourire satisfait apparaissait sur ses lèvres et qu'un froid se reflétait dans ses yeux verts, même lorsqu'elle gémit contre sa peau, même alors qu'elle s'embrasait sous ces caresses._

_Il la baisa alors, durement, négligemment. Pas un baiser. Par la suite, ils furent tous les deux humides, collants et elle paraissait nauséeuse._

_Il ricana d'elle pour qu'elle se rhabille et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Il lui lança un « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Il était déjà un Mangemort. Il supposait qu'elle le savait aussi. Elle s'habilla, ne croisant jamais ses yeux. Ses épaules étaient raides alors qu'elle reboutonnait sa robe._

_C'était vrai qu'il l'avait regardée de loin avant cela, repoussant cette étrange attraction pour cette Sang-de-Bourbe, écœuré chaque fois que James Potter saisissait sa taille avec une main possessive, combien dégoutante elle était, alors qu'elle aimait Potter bavant au-dessus d'elle, avec son sang de moldu dans les veines. Pourtant il la regardait toujours. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle le savait aussi. Elle l'avait deviné. Elle était allée le voir cette nuit alors qu'elle voulait blesser Potter, se blesser, et comme la pathétique et larmoyante créature que Potter et Black avait fait de lui, il avait été accommodant avec elle._

_Combien il avait souhaité la balancer en dehors de la pièce avec un rire dérisoire. Il aurait pu rire d'elle et l'a dédaigné le reste de sa vie si il faisait cela. Il serait rester pure. Mais il avait été faible et marcher droit avec elle. Il l'avait baisée et le lendemain elle se faisait câliner par Potter, engageant leur amour éternel devant tout le monde par une inondation joyeusement écœurante de larmes. _

_Quand il l'avait vu après ça, il s'était senti vaguement utilisé et souillé. Cela avait difficile d'être face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ne pas se rappeler les ongles de cette Sang-de-Bourbe creusant son dos, son corps chaud collé au sien, ses yeux…_

_Il l'avait regretté à l'époque. Il le regrettait maintenant._

_Pourtant il ressentait un tourment étrange de …quelque chose quand il avait entendu seulement un mois après qu'elle deviendrait Lily Potter. Il avait ressentis un arrière gout amer dans sa bouche en apprenant pour son petit garçon en bonne santé…un autre Potter. Et quand elle était morte pour ce marmot, abattu avec son James chéri pour préserver son engeance sans valeur, quelque chose à l'intérieur de Severus était devenu froid et silencieux et était rester assez longtemps pour qu'il ne puisse plus se rappeler que cela avait été autrement… _

Il était conscient de ce sentiment de trahison et pas qu'un peu d'horreur par le fait que cette engeance de Potter était son fils et que Dumbledore l'avait clairement su. Et apparemment Dumbledore lui avait sciemment caché ce fait. Le garçon ressemblait trait pour trait à Potter, il devait porter un puissant charme de déguisement, car il savait que « le nez des Snape » était inévitable. Dumbledore avait t-il placé lui-même le charme de dissimulation ou était-ce Lily ? L'identité de Pott…d'Harry avait –elle été caché par ordre du Directeur ou de Lily Potter ?

Et non, Snape n'avait pas voulu le marmot pour lui-même, mais il n'avait pas le droit de lui cacher ce fait ! Spécialement depuis que la mère du garçon était morte.

Snape était écœuré que Dumbledore ait clairement cru que le garçon serait mieux en tant qu'orphelin plutôt que comme le fils de Snape. Il avait fait confiance à Dumbledore. De tout les gens qui l'avaient trahi, il était le pire. Il avait engagé sa loyauté à la cause de Dumbledore, remis sa vie entière et toute ses fidélités pour le bien de Dumbledore….Et par Merlin, cet homme lui avait menti et l'avait obliviaté !

Les charmes n'avaient jamais été les points forts de Snape, il prit donc le temps pour trouver un sort impénétrable qui protègerait sa mémoire récemment retrouvée, des futures tentatives d' obliviation.

Il s'assit à la bibliothèque plusieurs heures, pour trouver un sortilège décent, des pensées pleines de colères à la tête, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'aborder Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à Potter lui-même, l'identité génétique du garçon était secondaire face au fait que Dumbledore l'avait trahi. Il devrait retourner vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres juste pour montrer à cet homme…

Snape arrêta là ces pensées avant d'aller plus loin.

Il prit la décision de faire sauter intentionnellement les classes de Potions de cet après-midi pour trouver ce sortilège. Snape se sentit satisfait, alors qu'il se disait que probablement ces marmots avait attendu pour la plupart la période ces classes pour lui montrer combien ils étaient terrifiés par lui.

Bien, laissons les attendre. Il savait que Dumbledore l'appellerait dans son bureau par la suite, et il montrerait à l'homme qui ne pouvait être réprimandé pour ceci. Bien sûr, cela dépendrait de combien l'homme serait intéressé, il pourrait même aller directement dans les appartements de Snape, ce qui serait magnifique, il appréciait le fait de se confronter au Directeur sur son propre territoire.

Et comme pour confirmer cette intuition, le Directeur se montra dans ses appartements, en soirée, ses yeux bleus très tristes et concernés. Juste comme la nuit où il m'a obliviaté pensa Snape avec colère.

Le directeur était une des rares personnes qui pouvait déchiffrer son expression. Snape était furieux et angoissé et l'homme le compris tout de suite. « Comment te sens-tu, Severus ? »

Snape le dévisagea un long moment, puis fit un signe avec sa baguette vers sa pensine qui reposait sur son bureau, « Vous pourriez jeter un coup d'œil à ceci, Monsieur le Directeur. » Sa voix était tendue et forcée.

Dumbledore le regarda un moment, essayant de déchiffrer l'esprit de Snape, puis donna un signe de tête gracieux. Snape regarda l'homme froidement quand celui-ci s'approcha de la pensine et se pencha dedans, il avait caché un double de sa mémoire, ne se fiant pas à Dumbledore.

Quand le directeur se releva, après avoir examiné la pensine, son visage était neutre. « Donc tu sais. Je suppose que tu as beaucoup de questions. »

- « Je me demandais juste quand est-ce que vous comptiez me dire ceci, Albus ? » La voix de Snape était anormalement froide, même à ses propres oreilles. D'une certaine façon la rage et la trahison étaient exprimées par ce ton de glace en fusion.

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore étaient en alerte et contenaient un peu de prudence comme l'observa le Maitre de Potions hérissé. Severus Snape, bien que ne possédant pas la puissance magique de Dumbledore, restait toujours un homme dangereux bien plongé dans le plus sombre des arts. Et il était probablement assez enragé pour employer cette connaissance trop longtemps sous-utilisée contre le vieux directeur.

- « En toute franchise Severus » dit calmement Dumbledore, le regardant toujours soigneusement, « je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te le dire. »

Quelque chose de dangereux brillait dans les yeux de Snape, mais les années de retenues de l'homme l'aidèrent à se cacher derrière une expression pâle et pincée. D'une voix trompeusement douce, il dit :

- « Et pourquoi avez-vous choisi de garder cette information ? », sa voix s'abaissa alors en un ton qui révéla son sentiment de trahison « Pourquoi m'avez-vous caché la vérité ? »

- « C'était la décision de Lily » dit Dumbledore de ne pas connaître le courroux de l'autre homme. « Et je l'ai soutenue. Elle ne voulait pas annuler son mariage, et elle ne croyait que tu serais prêt à accepter cette responsabilité pour le bien-être de l'enfant. Je l'ai approuvé. » Quand la mâchoire de Snape fut tendue au-delà de l'impossible, Dumbledore ajouta « Et je crois toujours que nous avons fait le bon choix. ».

Snape le dévisagea comme il le ferait pour démasquer un ennemi caché. Ses dents grincèrent.

- « Ce n'était pas à vous de prendre cette décision. Et ce n'était pas le sien. Pott…ce garçon était autant mon fils que le sien, et elle a perdu cette revendication sur lui, le jour où elle s'est jetée sur le chemin d'une malédiction de meurtre ! »

Dumbledore secoua la tête gravement, ne cassant jamais le contact visuel avec le jeune homme « Un véritable parent apprécierait le sacrifice que Lily a fait au lieu de le dénigrer. » Il s'approcha doucement, évitant les mouvements brusques qui pourraient allumer l'homme déjà assez volatil. « Elle est morte en protégeant son enfant. Tu ne pouvais pas le comprendre en ce temps là, et je ne crois pas que tu le puisses maintenant. Tu es seulement en colère contre moi parce que j'ai pris quelque chose que tu crois comme légitimement tien, tu n'aurais jamais aimé l'enfant, ni le considérer comme ton fils. » Il regarda Snape gravement. « Et tu l'aurais dédaigné toute ces années pour porter le sang de sa mère, comme tu l'as dédaigné pour son père. »

- « James Potter n'a jamais été son père. » grogna Snape

- « Et tu ne l'a jamais été non plus. »

- « Et c'est vous que je dois remercier pour ça. » dit Snape amèrement.

Dumbledore se tourna et le dévisagea.

- « Tu ne veux certainement pas du garçon. »

- « Bien sûr que je ne le veux pas, » rugit Snape « Mais j'aurais apprécié avoir le choix ! Vous m'avez cachez cela, vous m'avez obliviaté ! »

Dumbledore soupira.

- « Severus, j'avais les mêmes craintes que je éprouve maintenant. »

- « Et quelles sont ces craintes ? » sa voix était basse et dangereuse « En dehors de mon inhabilité à « assumer la responsabilité du bien être de l'enfant. »

Dumbledore garda ses yeux fermement, complètement impermutable « Je ne l'ai pas fait et je n'ai pas voulu que tu utilise Harry comme une quelconque vengeance contre James Potter. Quand à Harry et James, ils sont comme père et fils. S'ils étaient toujours vivants, je ne doute pas que tu prendrais Harry à James, uniquement par rancune. Et maintenant qu'il est mort, je pense que tu veux prendre possession d'Harry, simplement pour frapper sa mémoire. »

- « Je n'avais jamais réalisé que vous aviez une si basse opinion de moi, Mr le Directeur. » dit Snape froidement. Les mots de Dumbledore ne devraient pas le blesser. Non, ils ne devraient pas.

- « Severus » Dumbledore le regarda comme s'il cherchait à l'atteindre mais le regard froid de Snape l'en dissuada « Je crois que tu es un homme bon, courageux, tu as survécu et persévéré bien que la vie t'ait fait connaître le pire. Tu es un de nos meilleurs combattants contre Voldemort. » Il fit une pause, alors qu'il choisissait ces mots très soigneusement « Mais je crois que James était et reste ton bouc émissaire pour décharger ta colère. Je ne pense pas que tu sois objectif lorsque cela se rapporte à lui. Et ton opinion d'Harry a toujours été…moins que positive. Après ce qui a été dit… » Il fit un petit mouvement avec sa baguette.

- « Vous n'oseriez pas m'obliviaté encore. » siffla Snape, ses yeux se réduisant furieusement. « J'ai lancé un sort d'imperméabilité. Cela ne marchera pas, et soyez sûr que je ne vous le pardonnerez jamais. »

Dumbledore le dévisagea un moment.

- « Après ce qui a été dit, j'ai des affaires qui m'attendent ailleurs. » Il fit une pause, cherchant dans l'expression de Snape quelque chose, « J'espère que tu m'informeras si tu compte agir conformément à cette révélation. »

- « J'espère que vous m'informerez si il a d'autres secret que vous me dissimulez. » répliqua Snape, « Peut-être ai-je d'autres fils ? Filles ? Une sœur quelque part ? Je ne peux imaginer que je sois prêt à assumer mes responsabilités envers eux. »

Dumbledore le regarda très triste alors qu'il s'apprêtait partir « Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait, Severus » dit-il doucement, « Mais cela me semblait être le mieux. L'erreur d'un vieil homme… »

« N'essayez pas de vous excuser, » siffla Snape. « Partez seulement ! »

Avec un hochement triste de la tête, Dumbledore partit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prochain chapitre Une malencontreuse relation génétique

A très bientôt


End file.
